


О Прекрасном Принце, фее-крестной и посильной помощи

by Evilfairy



Category: Into the Woods (2014), Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Deus Ex Machina, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Ваше высочество, Вы спятили? — мрачно спросил Пекарь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О Прекрасном Принце, фее-крестной и посильной помощи

**Author's Note:**

> Сначала я спейринговала Принцев и придумала отличную драму.  
> Но потом подумала - романтичная девица я или кто  
> И написала это.   
> Лучей любви, гайз. И не бойтесь своих желаний.

Прекрасный Принц тосковал. Тосковал горько и безмерно, смущая своими тягостными стонами отца, брата и Рапунцель, чья красота засияла еще ярче в любви и достатке. Прекрасный Принц смотрел на чужое счастье и тосковал о своем – вовек потерянном.   
  
И когда он уже готов был мчаться к домику Пекаря, в замок прибыла Аврора – Прекрасная Принцесса вместе с феей-крестной и ручным вороном последней. Фея-крестная по имени Малефисента по экспертному мнению Принца была во сто крат прекраснее, чем Аврора. И чтобы заглушить тоску по своей – чудесной, прекрасной, изумительной, невероятной, потрясающей, волшебной – Золушке, Принц решил соблазнить Малефисенту.   
  
Та, предсказуемо, не соблазнилась, прошипела в лицо что-то нелестное о мужчинах и гордо удалилась, покачивая огромными крыльями. А Ворон насмешливо бросил:  
  
— Скажи спасибо, что не заколдовала! Влюбился бы в своего брата и зачах от тоски!  
  
Впрочем, Принц прекрасно чах и без проклятья. Он все тосковал и тосковал, пока Малефисента не прознала об этом. Она влетела в его покои, взмахнула рукой, прерывая очередной поток немелодичного пения, перемежаемого стонами боли, и недовольно спросила:  
  
— Ты на часы смотрел? Ночь! Ты мешаешь Авроре спать.  
  
Принц не раскаялся. Тоска, что жгла его сердце, не найдя выхода в песне, полилась слезами. Малефисента растерялась и вернула ему голос. Больше она не казалась Принцу прекрасной – ну кто может быть прекраснее его милой Золушки?   
  
— Я так люблю её! Томлюсь в агонии своего чудовищного поступка! Я сгубил добрую женщину и сделал Золушку несчастной! Моя вина, так дай мне ее выплеснуть! — Принц разорвал на себе рубашку и стукнулся лбом о дно медного таза, куда наливал воду для умывания.   
  
Малефисента нахмурилась, закрыла за собой балконную дверь и потрогала лоб Принца. Тот был горячим, но явно не телесная хворь сводила Принца с ума. Малефисента читала в его душе – встретил истинную любовь и сам же разрушил! Малефисента не хотела ему помогать, не любила она мужчин, тем более таких лживых, как Прекрасный Принц, но это реально мешало Авроре спать. Так что проще было решить эту проблему.  
  
— Рассказывай, — велела она. И Принц стал рассказывать, периодически сморкаясь и всхлипывая, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы не перейти на пение. Он говорил и про бал, и про туфельку, и про великаншу, и про жену Пекаря…   
  
— И теперь добрая женщина погибла, Пекарь остался вдовцом, и только моя Золушка поддерживает его! И она меня никогда не простит, а ведь я уже не могу смотреть на других! Никто мне больше не интересен!  
  
Что ж, придется поднапрячься.  
  
  
***  
  
— Пекарь! — Прекрасный Принц кубарем скатился с коня и заколотил в двери пекарни. — Давай меняться!   
  
Пекарь, разбуженный посреди ночи, стоял с дубиной, за его спиной угадывалась девчушка с ножом и мальчишка с рогаткой. Золушка, зевая, качала ребенка. Принц был готов смести все преграды, чтобы вновь оказаться у ее чудесных ножек, он боялся, что она не оценит.   
  
— Ваше высочество, Вы спятили? — мрачно спросил Пекарь.   
  
— Почти! — пропел Принц и вытолкнул из-за своей спины смущенную жену Пекаря. Та робко улыбнулась и шагнула в объятья мужа. — А теперь я хочу забрать с собой Золушку!   
  
Золушка показала ему фигу и передала ребенка жене Пекаря, развившей бурную деятельность. Пекарь же светился и разве что не пританцовывал от радости.  
  
— Ну пожалуйста, — добавил Принц. — Малефисента меня закодировала. Встает только на тебя и брата.   
  
Золушка покрутила пальцем у виска и захлопнула дверь.   
  
— Мука! — пропел Принц, в очередной раз разрывая на себя рубашку и подходя к окошку. — Единственная в не моей досягаемости!   
  
Занавеска многозначительно шевельнулась.  
  
***  
  
— Полночь, дитя мое, — Малефисента подоткнула Авроре одеяло. — Пора спать.  
  
— Так ведь внизу бал! Чем, интересно, занят Прекрасный Принц?..  
  
— Ну… — Малефисента подошла к окну и посмотрела на кавалькаду, скрывающуюся под сенью деревьев. — Полагаю, ищет свою Золушку. В лесу.  
  
— Найдет? — любопытно сверкнула глазами Аврора.  
  
— Найдет, — улыбнулась ей Малефисента. 


End file.
